Like Mother, Like Daughter
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: The Queen would never know the full extent of how similar, but different, she and her mother were. Reaver X Sparrow Ben x Princess


A/N: something small I wrote on paper ages ago. I'm typing it now to help get my creative juices flowing again.

Like Mother, Like Daughter

When Sparrow had read Reaver's journal, she, contrary to popular belief, had not hated Reaver more. No, instead his journal had made her feel for him a flurry of emotions- pity, sorrow and surprisingly, love.

Her feeling had prompted her to purchase, and stay, in his manor because she knew he would eventually come for her if she waited long enough. She wanted, no needed to see him and 'usurping his home' was the quickest way to do this.

The expression at discovering that it was her that had taken his home, had been, something of a hilarity. Sparrow had felt truly blessed to see Reaver's face contort into shock, even for the split second before it turned into rage and she received a gun barrel against her temple.

This was where it had begun. Heated words were exchanged between the pair, before it had turned into physical violence. Many furnishing had been broken before the mood changed and the pair ended their session with a bout of sex against a bookshelf in the main study.

Things had changed between the pair from that point onwards. An intimacy had been born between the pair. Reaver still indulged in his 'exotic parties' with multiple partners, and while he enjoyed the sex, he never actually fell asleep beside any of his partners, that was something for when he was alone or with Sparrow.

The same was said for Sparrow, though as a married woman she had to stay with her husband, there as something that she only did with Reaver- be herself. The queen that people met, that wasn't her true self. Reaver was privileged with seeing her real smiles, real laughs and was privy to her real thoughts. Things which her friends may have been surprised to see. She would talk about things with him that she would never speak to her husband about.

Her husband… that had always been an issue between the pair. Reaver hadn't cared that she had a husband, no what had bothered him was the extremes Sparrow had gone to hide her affair from her husband and her assistants. While at first Reaver had enjoyed the 'excitement' of the secrecy, there was only so many times one could hide behind furniture and in wardrobes-among other things- before one got irritated.

When those who were closest to her had found out about the affair it had been devastating to them. Walter had been disappointed and had nearly given Reaver a black eye while Jasper had been mortified and had nearly fainted. Though in retrospect it had been their own fault for barging in on the Queen when she had asked to be left alone for some 'diplomatic business'. Some time after both

Reaver and Sparrow had found the event hilarious. It had also lifted a weight off of Sparrow's shoulders, which in turn had improved on the sexual relationship with her and the pirate- she had been more open to Reaver's ideas, knowing that her friends would help her keep her secret.

All good things come to an end, however, this was proven when years later her husband had discover her affair. He had walked in on them behind some bushes in the royal garden. It had been an ugly day, and had also been the last time she had seen Reaver. It had killed her to stay away from him, but he had given her something, something precious, her daughter.

xXx

When the Queen had first met Ben Finn she had found him somewhat annoying, but she could tell he had heart. Reading his 'memoirs' had served to help her feelings grow.

Their relationship, or 'affair', had started shortly after Major Swifts death. Ben had needed the comfort and she had given it. What had started as gentle, comfort, holding had turned into light kissing and before they were sure what was happening, they were in a room of the inn showing each other how special they thought the other was.

Things had carried on from there. Stolen glances, quick hand touches, as far as they were aware no one else knew and that was how they wanted it to stay. Though it was not for the same reasons that Sparrow had had. They hid their affections for much more dangerous reasons that Sparrow ad ever had. If Logan had found out, he may have done something similar to what he had done with Elliot- and The Queen, who was a Princess at the time, couldn't bear the though of Ben being hurt.

Out of the Revolutionaries only three knew of their secret, each finding out in their own little way:

Poor Jasper had been the first to find out when he had tapped into her guild seal to tell her something, only to receive breathy moans of 'Ben' in response.

Sabine had found out while she had been staying with Ben in Mistpeak for a mission. He had found the pair in a hotspring and had not been able to speak to them without giggling from that point on.

Walter had found out when the poor old sod had walked in on the pair having a 'strategy meeting' against Paige's war table. The then Princess had found it both mortifying and hilarious to watch Walter pull Ben off her and give the soldier a black eye. It had taken them some time but they had eventually convinced Walter that not only was it consensual, but it had been going on for quite some time. He had eventually accepted it and told Ben that he needed to look after the Princess or 'else'.

The battle for Bowerstone had been hard- both had been worried about the other. They had hardly any time to each other after the battle and things between them had swiftly become tense after she had chosen to spare her brother. During the year of preparations, they had barely spoken. When they had it was tense and only when they needed to.

It was Walter's death that had brought he two back together. When she was on the ground clutching Walter to her chest with tears streaming down her face. He had come to her. He didn't care who or how many watched, she had been there for him with Swift, and nothing would stop him from being there for her.

After the revealing of Walter's statue he told her that he was going to travel for a year or two before returning. The Queen had felt dizzy at the news, she hadn't wanted him to go- but how could she stop him?

It was during his time away that he had read his memoirs and they had made her love him more for it.

In the end he had chosen to cut his travels short and come home after only seven months of travel- he will be surprised to find her at the docs waiting. A smile on her face and a hand on her rounded stomach.

….she would never know the full extent of how similar, but different, she and her mother were.

A/N:...I hope this wasn't too dreadful guys.


End file.
